The life of Alexa Black
by Klainer215
Summary: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So         when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and             Uncle. James and Lily Potter.
1. Prolgue

**The Life of Alexa Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Summery: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and Uncle. James and Lily Potter. Follow Alexa's years at Hogwarts with trials and suffering but love and friends.**

**PROLOGUE – I still remember**

Alexa had woken up screaming once again. She was now 8 and wondered if she was supposed to still be having nightmares. James ran in to see her. James Potter was Alexa's uncle and had brought her up since she was 3. James' sister Robin had died whilst trying to save his son Harry against He-Who-Must-Not-Been-Named, Voldemort.

Now Alexa had nightmares most nights but each one was the same. The same cold laugh, the same pale face seen from the key hole, the same flash of green light, the same mother falling. It was always the same. She always asked herself didn't most people have different dreams, but never her and even if she did it was very rare.

"Was it the same dream?" James asked her, holding her in his arms.

"Yes, it's scary Jamie." She said trying to stop herself crying.

"Al, you really need to tell me what happens in this dream." He told her.

"It's what happened, the night Mum died." She told him.

"You remember?"

"Everything. Should I tell you?"

"Only if you feel you can."

"Okay, well Mum was playing with Harry and me when the gate creaked. Mum told me to run so I got up stairs and she was close behind me. She hid me in the toy chest in Harry's room and then a man walked in. Mum started screaming and then she said leave Harry alone, and the man..he he killed her. He then tried to get Harry but there was this he flash of Green light and the man was gone." She said crying.

"It's okay, he's gone he can't hurt you." James said re-assuring her.

"I know, Mum would want me to be brave, wouldn't she?" She asked.

"You are brave, and your mum is so proud of you." he said. "She will always be proud of you."

"Thanks Jamie."

~o~

When Alexa had calmed down she went down for breakfast, Harry saw her and hugged her seeing she was upset. Lily smiled at her but gave her a look which clearly said 'we'll-talk-later'. And James laughed at Harry's antics.

Harry had always thought of Alexa as his big sister. She's been there for him when the kids next door would pick on him because of his scar, and when Harry had made his first friend. But most of all Alexa was there when Harry was under the rubble of the house on that night.

"Ali, you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah Har, I'm okay." She replied ruffling his messy hair. "Has the mail got here yet?"

"No not yet love." Lily said with a smile. "Are you sure you are okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just I still remember everything."

"I know love, It's going to be alright. I promise." Lily said giving her a plate of pancakes.

Whilst eating breakfast James and Lily exchanged worried looks between each other, but Alexa didn't notice. The mail came once they were all finished and Alexa had a letter...from her dad.

Alexa's dad was Sirius Black. This man was in Askaban (Wizarding Jail) for betraying Lily and James, but nobody would listen that he was innocent as he was the registered secret keeper of Godrics Hollow, but it was actually a friend from Hogwarts Jessie Lapone. It was very rare that Sirius would write to his daughter as at Askaban it was a scary place. But this letter was unlike the other's, most letter's Alexa received said of how he missed her and how she would see him again on her 16th birthday, but this one said different.

It stated the following -

_My dearest darling Alexa,_

_ I miss you so much, but as you know I am still in Askaban. The Minister of Magic was here the other day, apparently my sentence has been extended for an extra two years, but don't worry I will be at your graduation, and that is a promise._

_ Two more years and your off to good old Hogwarts eh? It seems like yesterday that you said your first words. My baby girl is growing up, and I'm not there to see it. Now sweetheart, you make sure you listen to your Aunt and Uncle and write soon. I am going to make a thing of writing regularly from now on._

_ I love my beautiful baby girl._

_ Dad xxx_

Alexa re read the letter about 4 times and then ran to her room, tears in her eyes. She missed her dad so much and each day apart was like the nightmare all over again. She straightened up and decided she needed to talk to James about taking her to see her dad when he went on Friday.

"Alexa, It's a horrible place. Are you sure your up to it?" He said concerned.

"I want to see my dad. I'm going to be fine. I just want to talk to him, face to face."

"Okay, but I have warned you what it's like."

"Thanks Jamie." She said hugging her Uncle.

~o~

It was Friday and Alexa was looking forward to meeting up with her dad for the first time in five years. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a top with a rosary on it and a shirt. She went out to the apparation point with James and then they apparated to Askaban. Before entering they were given a card which said they're name, Sirius Black and they're relation to this man.

When they got to the room where they were to meet Sirius they waited for about five minutes till he got there. When he did he was shocked to see Alexa sat there with James.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?" He said giving her a hug.

"I missed you Daddy, I really wanted to see you." She said hugging him back.

"James, thank you. Ali, you have really grown up sweetheart, when did you get so tall?" He joked.

"Daddy." Alexa laughed.

~o~

Five hours later Alexa and James returned home to find Harry running riot. Lily trying to catch him whilst keeping a straight face, looked up and smiled, then continued chasing him.

"Harry James Potter." James said and Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his father. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm running with the cookie jar." He replied with a cheesy grin.

"Why?"

"Because Mummy said I couldn't have one." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Go on have one then." James replied laughing. He enjoyed winding up Harry.

"James I'm tired can I go to bed please?" Alexa asked with a yawn.

"Sure, love you." He replied.

"Love you too." And with that Alexa went to bed only to dream about what would happen within the next 5 years.

_**A/N: This is not the plot only introducing Alexa and her life story a small bit. The next chapter will be the first and it will be the begging of Alexa's 3rd year, Harry's first. Review, Comment, Vote Thanks :)**_


	2. Hogwarts

**The Life of Alexa Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Summery: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and Uncle. James and Lily Potter. Follow Alexa's years at Hogwarts with trials and suffering but love and friends.**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts **

Alexa woke up on September 1st at seven o'clock, she didn't need to be at King's Cross Station till at least ten forty-five, but Harry insisted that they be up by eight. Harry was excited to be going to his first year at Hogwarts at last, after 2 years of Alexa telling him about it. Alexa was now a third year Griffindor and her two best friends just happened to be twins.

Fred and George Weasley were the two biggest pranksters since The Marauders. They both had flaming red hair, and blue eyes. Alexa was the only person who could tell them apart. George was more muscular and more manly in a way, where as Fred was kind and sensitive. Secretly Alexa had a crush on Fred, but she wouldn't tell anybody.

Alexa got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a white top and a shirt. She also wore a green necklace with a heart on the end. She went downstairs and saw Harry was already sat at the table waiting for breakfast. Lily and James seemed to still be in bed, so Alexa crept up behind Harry in put her hands on his shoulders causing him to jump.

"Alexa, why do you always do that when Mum and Dad are in bed?" He asked, hitting her playfully.

"Because you always fall for it." She said with a laugh. "Want some pancakes?"

"Sure, Alexa what if- Oh never mind." He said stopping him self.

"No what Har?" She said looking at him concerned.

"It's just, What if I'm in Slytherin Ali?" He said worried.

"Why would you be in Slytherin?" She replied, flipping the pancakes. "James and Lily were both in Griffindor"

"But You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, and he gave me this scar. And I'm a parsalmouth Ali." He said looking down.

"Look Har, it doesn't matter where you go, yes I'd prefer you were in Griffindor, but it doesn't matter, me, your Mum and Dad will love you all the same, Okay?" She said looking at him.

"Okay." He said smiling. "Are the pancakes done yet?" All Alexa could do was laugh.

~o~

At ten thirty Alexa, Harry, James and Lily arrived at Kings Cross. They found the barrier and went through with ease, James took Alexa aside whilst Lily was mothering Harry. Whenever James took her aside, she knew it was important. James looked at her with somewhat sadness in his eyes. James' hazel eyes which usually sparkled where dull in a way, as if he was scared of something that was going on.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I just need to know, what's the relationship between you and the twins?" He asked, worried about her safety.

"Jamie, we are just close friends, that's all. I'd just rather be friends with the boys than any of the girls in my year." She said with a smile.

"You get more and more like your mother everyday, you know that?" He said with a laugh.

"Jamie!" She said laughing. "We are just friends, I promise. But I won't deny, if Fred ever asked me out, I wouldn't say no."

"Oh so you have a soft spot for one of these boys, do you?" He said teasing her.

"Jamie, you can't tell anyone, especially Dad." she said gravely.

"I won't. Now off you go, and make sure Harry gets a compartment." He said hugging her. And then off she went to find a compartment for Harry.

~o~

Once she'd found Harry a compartment she went to find Fred and George, which didn't take long. She soon found them, but didn't go in as they were talking. Alexa had earned her excellent eavesdropping skills from both her mother and father. She stood where she could see them, but them not her.

"Fred you have to tell her." she heard George say.

"I can't, she'll stop being my friend all together." Fred replied sadly.

"Fred, do you love this girl or not?"

"Now it depends what girl you are on about. Of course I love Ginny and Mum."

"Oh ha ha ha. That's the best joke you've come up with yet." George said his voice full of sarcasm.

"I thought so too." Fred replied.

"You know I'm on about Alexa you idiot!" Alexa's heart skipped a beat.

"You KNOW I love her." Fred said seriously.

"Well ask her out!" George said.

"Fine but if she breaks my heart, It's YOUR fault." He said ending the conversation.

Alexa waited a few moments before entering the compartment, and when she did George jumped on her screaming 'ALI!' causing her to scream. George always greeted her this way, where Fred just hugged her.

"How's your holiday been then boys?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, we 'accidentally' turned Ron's toy into a spider." George said with a laugh.

"That's mean." She said leaning into Fred unknowingly.

"I'm going to the toilet, be back in a few." He then stared at Fred and left.

The compartment was quiet for a few moments, Fred looked at Alexa and she looked back. They stared at each other for a few moments until she closed her eyes and Fred did the same. Neither knew who closed the distance, but the shared a small passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart Alexa went back into her previous position until she realised what had just happened.

"I gotta-" she started.

"No please, stay." She made no objection and fell right back into his chest. He entwined his fingers in her hair, and spoke again. "I'm sorry Ali, it's just I've liked you for a while and I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

"Of course you big douche." She said whilst he held her.

~o~

When they arrived at Hogwarts they went straight into the Great Hall where they would wait for the first years to be sorted. Fred and George dragged Alexa down near the front so they could meet the first years quickly and so Alexa could say hi to Harry when he joined the table.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall and everyone fell silent. Alexa saw Harry and smiled at him, she also saw the twins siblings Ron and Jessica. Jessica was 9 months older than Ron and was the closest to the twins in the family. Ron wasn't really close to anyone in his family and kept himself to himself.

The sorting had begun and Alexa didn't really pay attention until Harry was called. He went up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. It seemed he was sat up there for what seemed like a life time until finally the hat roared. "GRIFFINDOR"

Alexa made a sigh of relief, and hugged her cousin as he joined the table, she then went back to her seat next to the twins and waited for the outcome of the two Weasleys. When McGonagall finally said Jessica Weasley. Now the hat dithered for a moment and then shouted "GRIFFINDOR" Once more. The hat had barely touched Ron's head and it shouted "GRIFFINDOR".

The feast then began as soon as Blaise Zabina had been sorted. Whilst eating Alexa was in deep conversation with Fred whilst George with Jessica.

"So how long have you liked me then Ali?" Fred asked her.

"Oh a while, what about you Fred?" She replied after swallowing her trifle.

"Oh a while." He replied with a laugh and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then McGonagall tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. Dumledore stood to give his usual start of term notices.

"Well once again we have had an excellent feast, but now I have some important business I need to address to. The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all thoes who do not wish to die of a painful death. Now off to bed, pip pip."

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and vote, thanks :)**_


	3. The Inner Eye

**The Life of Alexa Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Summery: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and Uncle. James and Lily Potter. Follow Alexa's years at Hogwarts with trials and suffering but love and friends.**

**Chapter 2: The Inner Eye**

After the feast Alexa, Fred and George went back to the common room. The Griffindor common room was spectacular with red and gold everywhere. There were two warm fires, each surrounded by a sofa, two armchairs and a table. Two staircases leading to the dormitories on the back wall; one for the boys, one for the girls.

When they reached the fat lady they said the password, 'Capute Draconis', and went to one of the fireplaces. George jumped on an armchair whilst Fred and Alexa cuddled up on the sofa together.

"So.." George said with an evil grin. "You finally expressed your undying love to her then?"

"Hush!" Fred said, putting his fingers through Alexa's hair. Alexa on the other hand just made a rude gesture.

"Omm Ali! What would Dad say?" Harry said walking over with Ron and Jessica.

"Harry don't you dare say anything." Alexa replied.

"About what? The boyfriend..or the gesture." Harry said his grin matching George's previous one.

"The gesture you arse!" she replied, hitting him playfully.

"I like your cousin. WHY HAVE I NEVER MET HIM BEFORE?" George screamed.

"Umm, because you would make him your minion. And anyway, he could rival you in a prank off anyway."

"Nu uh!" George cried.

"Fine! Me and Harry versus You and Fred in a prank off." Alexa said smiling.

"Your on." George said.

~o~

When Alexa woke up, she noticed it was 6 am. She needed to get out of bed. She was looking forward to the new lessons she would be getting, and walking round the school hand in hand with Fred. But most of all, she was looking forward to the prank off throughout the day. Alexa got dressed and went downstairs to see if anyone was awake. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Fred. He had his head in his hands, and was shaking madly. Alexa ran straight up to him seeing something was wrong.

"Fred.."Alexa said sitting next to him. "Fred what's wrong?" Fred didn't answer, just continued to shake madly. "Fred, please talk to me. Fred?"

"Huh?" Fred had snapped into realisation as Alexa placed her hand on his leg.

"Fred, what's wrong? You were shaking like mad. You were scaring me Fred." She said ad Fred wrapped his arms around her.

"I was just thinking-"

"And crying. What's wrong Fred? Don't Lie To Me." She said.

"I got a letter last night."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Off your dad, uncle and an old friend."

"Oh ma days. What did they say." Alexa said holding Freds hands.

"Just the usual. 'Hurt her and I'll KILL you', 'She's too young to be dating' and..and..-" Fred broke off not able to finish his sentence.

"And what?" Alexa said looking at him.

"He's gonna kill you" Fred said looking at his beautiful Alexa, what had she ever done to deserve anything like this.

"Who's your friend?"

"I cant-"

"Who's your friend?"

"I-"

"Fred."

"I don't know. All they said is if I don't break up with you, they are going to kill you." He said holding her as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her.

"Fred, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

~o~

Two days had gone by since the letter had arrived and Alexa was safe and sound, Fred was starting to relax and everything was as it should be. They were about to start their first of new lessons, Divination. Alexa's mother had been a seer when she was alive and Alexa wanted to see if the gift had been passed on to her.

When 3rd period came around Fred, George and Alexa made their way to the North Tower for their first lesson. When they reached tower a dreamy voice brought them in side.

"In this room you will study the noble art of divination, In this room, you shall discover if you posses the sight." A old batty looking woman started. "I am Professor Trelwaney, Together we will cast ourselves into the future."

"Wow she's insane!" George whispered, as Alexa hit him on the arm. "Ow"

After five minutes of Trelwaney droning on, as George described it, they were now reading tea leaves. Alexa found it quite easy and when looking in George's cup jumped and dropped the cup on the table.

"My dear is something the matter." Trelwaney asked.

"He's go a dark secret and a bad aura around him." Alexa replied. Trelwaney checked the cup and sure enough Alexa was right. Trelwaney looked on the table and expected to see 'Unfoging the future' but it was not in sight.

"My dear, I think you may have the sight, one's true inner eye. Are you related to a seer?"

"My mother was a seer whilst she was alive."

"Of course, I believe you will be a pleasure to teach." She said before wondering out into the class room.

Fred and George were now staring at her with their mouths wide open. She quickly tapped their mouths shut before looking into George's cup with more intense. She looked up and their mouths were open again.

"What?" She asked.

"Your mum was a seer." George said. Alexa simply nodded.

"So you can see who will win our prank-off?" She nodded again.

"Just give me a crystal ball and I'll predict it all." She said with a grin. The three of them started laughing and spent the rest of the lesson reading each others tea leaves.

~o~

It was lunch and Alexa was sitting next to Fred and George, again, and Harry, Ron and Jessica. Fred and George were exchanging smirks, but Alexa and Harry were clever enough to do it secretly. Any moment now the food would explode and make a sign on the roof which says 'We're Back In Business'. Harry looked at Alexa and mouthed 'five...four...three...two...one' and everything exploded.

Everyone looked to Fred and George for an explanation, but they were as dumbstruck as everyone else. Jessica and Ron were laughing, as they were in on the prank, and applauding Alexa and Harry's handy work. Fred and George looked to Alexa who was happily eating her food, until McGonagall cam over and took Fred and George away, thinking it was them. Alexa and Harry exchanged guilty looks and followed them under the Invisibility cloak.

"Completely Irresponsible, and then you have the audacity to sit there dumbstruck as if you didn't even plan this." McGonagall reprimanded.

"But Professor, it wasn't us this time we swear." Fred said.

"No buts Mr Weasley."

"Professor, it wasn't them." Alexa said removing the cloak from herself and Harry. "It was us."

"Is this true Mr Potter?"

"Yes Professor." Harry replied looking down.

"Why am I not surprised, you are just like your parents. I'm guessing your fathers put you up to this, am I correct?" She said with a laugh.

"Nope." Alexa said smiling. "Completely our own idea,"

"Is that so, what about the 'Back in Business' bit?"

"That our dads are paying us for." Harry said laughing.

"Right, since I'm am blaming your fathers for this, you will not have detention or any points taken from Griffindor"

"But if it was us we'd lose at least fifty points each." George complained.

"Well you two don't have marauder blood in you, as you most defiantly know who the marauders are." McGonagall stated whilst Alexa's face simply said 'shoot-me-now'. "Now I'll leave you to go back to lessons." And with that she walked away.

Alexa turned around and began to walk away briskly, while Harry stood there laughing as Fred and George chased after her shouting 'Wait!'. He laughed to himself and went to his next lesson.

A/N: I'm so sorry this was delayed so long ''/ I lost my laptop, then when I got it back I'd forgotten my story line, then I wrote this and I know it's short, but I can't think of anything else ''/

Rate..Review..And Favorite ;)


	4. Scars

**The Life of Alexa Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Summery: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and Uncle. James and Lily Potter. Follow Alexa's years at Hogwarts with trials and suffering but love and friends.**

**Chapter 3: Scars**

Alexa heard Fred and George chasing her down the halls screaming for her to stop. She quickly turned her walk into a run and carried on all the way to History of Magic, where she stood absent mindedly outside the class waiting for Binns to let them in. Within a minute Fred and George were there, and Alexa began to wish McGonagall hadn't said anything about her having Marauder blood.

The Marauders were the pranksters of her parents time, and consisted of Robin Lynx Potter (Alexa's Mum), Sirius Black (Her Dad), James Potter (Her Uncle), and Remus Lupin (Her Godfather). They went by Moony, Swift-tail, Padfoot and Prongs and Fred and George looked up to them as hero's ever since they found The Marauders Map in first year, so now Alexa would have a lot of questions about them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were related to the Marauders?" George asked.

"Because I knew it'd end up like this." Alexa said folding her arms.

"Like what?" George yelled.

"Like that, you won't leave me alone about it now, and your going to be mad at me and yell."

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T KEEP SECRETS"

"Just Leave Me Alone!" Alexa spat and ran to the room of requirements in tears.

"Nice one George." Fred said.

"What?"

"Her mother was a Marauder, she hates talking about her mum."

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

"She trusted me not to tell anyone, and I didn't."

"How long?"

"Pardon."

"I said how long."

"How long what George?"

"How long have you known?"

"First year, okay happy? Now I'm going to find Alexa, don't bother following me." And with that Fred went off to find Alexa.

~o~

When Fred finally found her, she was at the room of requirements. He went in to see Alexa sat in the corner, with a knife. He could see no blood, but could see what she was going to do. He ran over and took the knife out of her hands, sat down next to her and embraced her in a hug, in which she buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Fred said soothing her.

"Why are you sorry?" She said looking up. "You didn't say it." Fred noticed there was a quiver in her voice, something Fred had never encountered with Alexa. She had always seemed so strong, so happy, but honestly she was just a girl with problems, and a horrible memory.

"Did you-" He started.

"No." She answered quickly, to quickly for Fred's liking. He lifted her sleeve of the arm she was holding close to her.

"Oh Alexa, how long have you been doing this?" When Fred had lifted her arms, he saw scars. "Don't say a cat did it, I know you don't have a cat at your home."

"About four years." She said hiding her face.

"I'm not going to ask why you did it, I just don't want you too."Fred said.

"Your not mad at me?" Alexa whispered, looking up.

"No, I'm not. But we're going to Madam Pomfrey to get the scars removed. Okay?" Alexa nodded her head and went down to the Infirmary with Fred.

~o~

When Madam Pomfrey saw the scars, she asked Alexa to take her clothes off, to see if there were any more. Alexa asked Fred to stay with her, and Fred had to sit down in shock when he saw her sides and legs. All he could think was 'why?'. He knew the answer, but he couldn't think why his beautiful Alexa had done it. She always seemed so happy, and bold but it turned out inside she was hurting and cutting was the only thing she could do.

Madam Pomfrey left for a few moments, Fred could only guess it was to get Alexa's Uncle and Aunt in, and possibly Professor McGonagall. He looked at Alexa, who was sat shivering in her underwear, and saw tears escaping her eyes. He went up to her, took off his robes and wrapped it them round her. He brought her into an embrace and she began to relax. The feeling of having Fred there with her, not judging her on what she had done, sensing she didn't want to talk about it, and just for being there.

Sooner than Fred had expected, Madam Pomfrey was walking back towards them with Professor McGonagall. Alexa began to tense up knowing she would call James and Lily, and that she would now have to talk about it and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Mr Weasley may I ask why you and Miss Black were not in you class?" McGonagall asked.

"Well you see Professor, Alexa hadn't told George about her mum and dad because she doesn't like talking about her mum, but she told me in first year because she trusts me. So George had ago at her for not telling her, Alexa stormed off and then I argued with George and I went after her."

"And what happened after that?" She asked knowingly

"I found her in this room, I've never seen it before, it just appeared there and I found her in there with- with a knife." He said looking down.

"Mr Weasley, the scars seem to be a couple of days old, Miss Black, how long have you been doing this." McGonagall asked turning to Alexa.

"About four years Professor." Alexa said feeling small.

"And could you tell me why?"

"I don't know any more."

"Do you remember why you started in the first place?" She asked knowing the answer.

"I was upset about my mum and I didn't know what to do." She said.

"And you couldn't speak to James or Lily?"

"I guess I could have, I just didn't know what to say."

"Okay Alexa, but we are having a school councillor here now, so if you ever feel like you need to talk to anyone you can go to them. Your Aunt and Uncle are on their way."

~o~

After James and Lily had arrived Fred had been sent back to class and was bounded with questions on where he and Alexa have been, and where was she now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled after the 5th person asked him during lunch.

"Fred, My dad just told me, thanks for helping her." Harry said to him.

"I care about her Harry, I really do." he replied simply.

"I know you do, I do too she's like my sister. Mum and Dad are going to call her godfather to come see her, but Madam Pomfrey is keeping her in for a while."

"I'd guess, you didn't see the scars though Harry. I don't think I will ever get that image out of my head."

"Was it that bad?"

"Harry, you don't want to see it, ever." Fred said ending the conversation.

~o~

Alexa was asleep when Remus Lupin arrived. He had just been floo-called by James, who was now at Askaban with Sirius Black, to explain what had happened to her. He got there as he could to see that his God-daughter was alright. He sat by her bed and waited for her to wake, but before she did she received another visitor.

Remus didn't want to be seen so he placed a delusional charm on himself and hid by the bed. The visitor held her hand, and began stroking the wounds as he spoke to her.

"We'll be together one day my love, I promise. One day we'll be together. One day." said the visitor.

"As soon as 'Freddie' is out of the picture, we'll be together. I promise my love." And with that he kissed her, and left.

Remus stayed still and silent for a few moments until he saw Alexa beginning to stir. He removed the delusional charm and sat back down silently watching his God-daughter awake. Alexa rolled over and looked at him and smiled. She hadn't seen her God-father since the beginning of term, and it was nice to see him again.

"Hey Uncle Moony." she said quietly. "Fancy seeing you here, eh?" she tried to joke.

"Funny, Alexa I told you to write to me if you had any problems." He said concerned.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know what to say to you."

"It's okay, but if you ever feel you again, you have to come talk to me, promise."

"I promise Uncle Moony." She said giving him a hug.

"So, who's this Fred you are supposed to be dating, eh?" he said.

"Moony." She said rolling her eyes.

A/N: Well what you think. I felt this one was one of my favourites to write, and I know that sounds bad but... I found this one easy to write. So REVIEW!


	5. Out to Get Me

**The Life of Alexa Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Summery: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and Uncle. James and Lily Potter. Follow Alexa's years at Hogwarts with trials and suffering but love and friends.**

**Chapter 4: Out to get me**

Several days after Alexa had been let out of the hospital wing she received a letter from the councillor about her first session. Alexa was nervous, but Fred was there to comfort her.

"Ali, come on it won't be that bad." He said to her.

"Yeah bu-"

"No Ali, we want to help you and that is what this councillor is for." He said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Okay." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"I know what will cheer you up Ali." George said. Everyone stared at him. Nobody had spoken to George since the incident, much to Alexa's dislike.

"What's that Georgie boy?" She asked a smile playing on her lips.

"A prank on Snape." Alexa and George shared identical smirks and began to mentally decide what to do.

"It's Snivelius, get it right guys." Harry said.

"What was that Mr Potter?" Snape said appearing behind them.

"Sorry sir, my dad told me about it, I was just joking with them."

"My office now."

"Yes sir." And both Harry and Snape left.

"He is so dead." Alexa said.

"Tell me about it." Fred said.

"Not with Snape, with Lily." Alexa said.

"Why?" Both twins asked.

"Well, when they were both younger they were best friends, but in fifth year everything changed. He called her the M word."

"He didn't."

"He did, and then they weren't friend until graduation, where they put they're past behind them and dad, mum, uncle Moony and uncle Jamie all became friends. He's Harry's God-father other than my dad." she finished.

"Oh my god." they said in unison.

"You can't tell anyone."

"We promise."

~o~

It was last lesson on Thursday and Alexa had her first session. Fred walked her to the room, gave her a kiss and wished her good luck. When he's gone, she took a deep breath and went in to the room and got the shock of her life. Sat behind the desk was none other than her God-father Remus Lupin.

"Miss Black I presume?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes, but-"

"Alexa, here I am Remus, not Uncle Moony, Okay?"

"Okay."

"So Alexa, can you tell me why you've been sent here." Remus said.

"Umm, because I took to cutting myself for about four years."

"And can you tell me why?"

"Because I missed my mum."

"Any why didn't you tell you Uncle or myself?"

"I didn't know how to." She said looking down.

"Alexa, I don't thing that is the full story is it?" He said.

"No, I just didn't want to tell anyone because I thought it'd sound stupid." She said.

"And why would it sound stupid?" He asked her.

"Because I've dealt with my mum's death since I was three or four, and I was ten when I was fully started to grieve." She said, scramming her arm.

"I see, and why are you scramming your arm?"

"Because whenever I talk about my mum I just begin to feel hurt and then I cut."

"So it's become a sort of routine now?"

"I guess so."

"Is there anything else on your mind?" He asked knowingly.

"I have this feeling that there's something bad going to happen."

"You've got seer blood, am I correct?"

"Yes, my mum was one." She said, scramming again.

"Here," He said, taking out a crystal ball (that magically appeared cause the author is to lazy to write a scene). "Look into here and try to to see what you feel."

Alexa took the ball and looked into it. She saw mist for about five seconds until she saw flaming red hair and a face she knew all to well. George Weasley. But there was another face, she had shoulder length brown hair, which was wavy. She had greeny-blue eyes and a sweet and innocent smile. Her name Alexa knew all too well, Lizzy Jay Merrigold.

Lizzy Jay Merrigold was a first year Ravenclaw who was good friends with Jessica. Though she would never admit, she only went round with the group because she fancied Fred. She's tried to make a move on Fred several times during the first month and Alexa didn't trust her one bit.

Alexa looked once more and saw knives, beds, ropes and a-

"Alexa?" Remus said driving Alexa from her trance.

"Huh? Oh right sorry."

"Don't apologise, what did you see?" He asked.

"There was George and Lizzy and smoke and knives and ropes and beds and something else but I couldn't tell what it was." She said gravely.

"What's wrong Alexa?"

"They're out to get me." She said looking up, tears in her eyes. "That's who sent the letter. He sent the letter he's going to kill me."

"Alexa-"

"You can't say anything, you have to promise."

"Alexa, if someone is going to kill you-"

"Please Remus. Promise me, not as Remus the councillor but as Uncle Moony my God-father." She said looking into his eyes.

"I promise." He said ending the session.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I quite enjoyed writing it once again. Yes it was George at the hospital wing, and he sent the letter, but what was the other thing Alexa saw?**_

_**I KNOW :D NuNuNuNuNu 3**_


	6. Christmas

**The Life of Alexa Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Summery: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and Uncle. James and Lily Potter. Follow Alexa's years at Hogwarts with trials and suffering but love and friends.**

**Chapter 5: Christmas**

It had been a while since the counselling session and Alexa couldn't get the images she had seen out of her head. She understood the images clearly, but she wanted to know what the last one had meant. It wasn't something she could easily forget, but she felt she had too since Christmas was just around the corner and she wanted to be happy when she saw her family.

Harry was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas with Ron and Jess, who were staying due to their parents going to visit their brother Charlie. Fred and George would be staying over for the holidays too, but they were going to stay at Alexa's Aunt and Uncles with her.

When James and Lily heard that Harry was staying for Christmas, though upset, understood that when at Hogwarts over the holidays you really need your friends around you, they asked Alexa if the twins would like to stay the holidays. The twins agreed immediately and began packing for their stay at the Potter's.

When the trio got off the train, they walked to James and Lily Potter. James Potter had messy black hair, hazel eyes and a joker's smile. You could say that Harry was the image of him, except from they eyes. Harry had inherited his mothers, Lily Potter, eyes. Lily had beautiful red hair, emerald green eyes and a smile which made you think she knew everything.

"Hey Al, how's school been?" James asked her, giving her a hug.

"Good. Jamie Lily, these are my two best friends in the whole world, and the next marauders, Fred and George Weasley." She said introducing her friends.

"Alright boys?" James asked.

"Yes sir, thanks." They replied, with identical smirks.

"Eughh!" Lily cried. "Another Padfoot and Prongs."

"Nah, they're Gred and Forge, Aunt Lil's." Alexa said smiling.

"This is your fault she's like this James."

"Hey, It's not my fault Sirius married my sister is it?" He said.

"Prat!" She said hitting his arm. "C'mon lets get going."

~o~

When they got to the house Alexa, Fred and George went to Alexa's room to talk about their newest prank they were planning for the new years feast. Alexa's room hadn't changed much over the eight years she had lived there. There was one regular single bed in the corner, a desk with a lamp, some parchment and quills on it, some Holyhead Harpies posters and a muggle band called 'Atomic Kitten' were on the wall. The walls were white and she had light purple curtains, there was one big photo frame on the wall with photo's of her parents and herself, her aunt, uncle and cousin and Fred, George and herself.

"So what are we going to do?" George asked looking at the love birds, who were snuggled together in the corner.

"Yeah that sounds good." Fred mused, leaning forward as if to kiss Alexa when James walked in the room, clearing his thought, causing the pair to break apart and George to start laughing very loudly.

"Shu'p George!" Alexa said throwing a pillow at him.

"I don't want that in my house guys, anyway I came up here to remind Alexa that you're off to see your dad on Christmas eve, all three of you." He said with a smirk.

"Why all three of us?"

"Well 'daddy dearest' wants to meet his baby's boyfriend." James said with his smirk widening.

"Just kill me now Jamie, Just kill me now." She said. All he could do is laugh.

~o~

When the time came for Alexa and the boys to go see her dad, the four went to the apparition point and apparated to Askaban. The received card stating their names and relation to Sirius and waited in the room for him until he arrived. When he arrived Alexa ran up to him and hugged him tight as she had not seen him since the end of summer.

"Taller every time I see you, every single time." He joked.

"Daddy that joke's getting older every time you say it." She joked back.

"So are you going to introduce me to these fine young men?"

"Daddy this is George my best friend in the whole world and this is Fred, the love of my life." She said leaning into Fred.

"Ahh so this is the famous Fred Weasley."

"Yes sir." He said.

"You're the one who helped my baby?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore." Alexa said hitting him playfully.

"You will always be my baby. So I hear your big marauder fans boys?"

"Only our idols!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Well I am glad to see our legacy lives on." He said smiling.

"Legacy?" George said having forgotten the incident.

"I am masseur Padfoot and that idiot by there is Prongs the noble prat."

"We worship you at your feet," they said bowing to them whilst Alexa just sat there and laughed.

When they returned home they were so puffed out that they put their 'jammies' on and went to bed only awaiting what was to happen the next day.

~o~

When they awoke the next morning they found that Fred and George's presents had been sent there for them and so they five sat and opened presents together starting with Fred and George out of courtesy.

Fred received his usual sweater with an F on it, a basket of his mothers home-made fudge, a box of chocolate frogs from James and Lily, prank supplies from Harry, Ron, Jess and Sirius, parchment from Percy and finally came for Alexa's gift.

"Go on open it." She urged passing him a small box. When he opened it he found that there was a pendant with an F and a W entwined together and a goblin made ring.

"Alexa, this is too much honestly." He said in protest.

"You deserve it."

"Thank you, I love it." He said giving her a hug.

"MY TURN!" George exclaimed. In turn he received the same as Fred other than what he had from Alexa who gave him a Lion pendant chain.

"No Alexa, I understand Fred, but not me."

"Take it." She warned.

"Ale-"

"Take it or I will prank your ass off." She dared.

"Thank you Alexa." He said innocently.

Then came Alexa's turn who received a Weasley sweater of Mr and Mrs Weasley, sweets from her father, a dress from her aunt and uncle, a new diary (as her old one was getting full), A photo album of her parents at school, prank items off Harry, George, Jess and Ron and a special present from Fred.

"Go on open it." He said, imitating her.

"I do not sound like that." She exclaimed opening it. She gasped when she saw a golden heart necklace with a matching braclet and earing. "Fred, this must have cost your saving for the joke shop."

"Any your worth every knut." He said giving her a kiss.

"What did I say about that in the house?"

"Sorry Jamie, I love it Fred, I really do. Thank you so much."

**A/N: I loved writing this one because I love Christmas so much, oh and I chose Atomic Kitten because I love them so much 3 Thanks REVEIW!**


	7. I won't ever leave you for anything

**The Life of Alexa Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything! If I did I would not be writing on here.**

**Summery: Alexa's mum died saving Harry when she was 3 and Alexa remembers it all. So when her dad is accused of killing the 12 muggles she is left with her Aunt and Uncle. James and Lily Potter. Follow Alexa's years at Hogwarts with trials and suffering but love and friends.**

**Chapter 6: I won't ever leave you for anything.**

It had been over a week since Christmas, and it was time for the start of the new term at Hogwarts. Alexa, Fred and George got on the Hogwarts Express and began talking eagerly about the year ahead, although Alexa rather distantly, which Fred had picked up on. George stood up looked around the compartment and then sat down again.

"I'm going to speak to Lizzie, I'll be back in about 5 minutes." George said walking out of the compartment, leaving Fred and George with confused looks on they're faces.

"I wonder what that was about?" Fred said looking at Alexa's emotionless face. "Al, what wrong?"

"I can't tell you, it'd ruin everything, they don't even know I know." She said absent-mindedly.

"Al-" Fred started.

"Oh my God. Why didn't I notice it before, that's what the last thing was. He's going to-"

~o~

George Weasley was walking down the train, looking for Lizzie Jay Merigold. He didn't want to see her, but thought he better before his brother got suspicious, like he did last term. Lizzie was sat on her own at the end of the train, wondering where George was. That had to get the timing right this term or everything would go wrong and the plan would have to be remastered.

When George finally found her, he walked in and put a silencer on the door before speaking.

"Why are you sat all the way down here?" he said looking annoyed.

"Because I am, not that it has anything to do with you any ways. Now we have to get this right, so you get the girl, and I get the guy." She said.

"Look, I don't think this is a good idea, I don't want to kill her. We need to change the plan."

"Exactly, I've thought it all through. You are going to …."

"Best idea yet Liz, didn't think you had it in you."

"Thank you. Now get back before they get suspicious, oh and how did it go at Christmas?"

"They're closer than ever before, but your plan is going to work. When should I-"

"Wait until Easter break, it's got to be perfect." She said waving him off.

~o~

"Alexa, talk to me." Fred Weasley said, turning her to look at him.

"What, do you want me to tell you? What I saw in my vision, how I know what is going to happen to me in the next six months, HOW I'M GOING TO DIE!" Alexa said before storming out.

George walked in, looked around the compartment and looked at his disheartened brother.

"What up Freddie?" He said.

"She-"

"Wait, what does she know?"George said before he could think.

"About what, she said she had a vision, and something about her dying."

"Oh, nothing."

"I'm going to go find her." He said leaving.

"Shit!" George said after he left.

~o~

Alexa was stood at a train door thinking about the next decision could change her life. To jump or not to jump, that is the question. If she jumped, she would never get married or have kids, if she didn't the she would be abused and almost killed in the next six months. Alexa didn't hear Fred walk up behind her. If she had been listening she would of heard him muttering to himself, asking himself what did she do to deserve this.

Alexa decided it would be easier to jump when she started screaming at the top of her lungs, clutching her ears. People began to open doors and look into the corridor. She was curled up in a ball screaming. Only once before had Fred seen her do this and that was during the Christmas break and, although not knowing then, he knew what was happening. She was having a vision.

~Alexa's Vision~

"Come on Ali. You know it's the right thing to do." he said taunting her.

"The right thing? I thought you were my friend." She whispered back.

"I am. I'm doing what's best for you. Don't you understand that?" He said, taking a tight grip on her arms.

"What I understand it that your jealous of Fred."

"Why would I be jealous of him? He should be jealous of me?" He said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Because he has ME. And you will never have me. Even if your the last man on earth, I would never go to you." She said collecting herself, finding that small amount of courage inside her.

"Willingly."

"What did you say?"

"Willingly. You'll never come to me willingly. So I guess you leave me with no choice." And with that he ripped her shirt down the middle and pulled it off her.

~Normal World~

Alexa was thrashing about screaming, whilst Fred tried to calm her. The screaming wasn't to loud any more, but many people were looking and Fred just wanted them to leave. George came barging down the corridor.

"Fred, bring her back to the compartment." He said helping him lift her.

"Give her here." He said picking her up bridal style, making female onlookers swoon.

When they got back to the compartment Alexa began to calm as Fred layed her on one of the seats and started to soothe her. It seemed to work as she began to calm and leave her trance. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Fred and held him like her life depended on it and began to cry.

"Hey. It's okay. Look at me, it's okay." He said making her look at him, whilst she just shook her head.

"I won't ever leave you for anything." She managed to make out before going back to holding him. Whilst in the hug she eyed George with an 'I-know-what-your-planning' look, before resting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, had writers block and then I forgot where I got to and I cried writing this one as the only thing that inspired me was Without You – Glee as it has so much meaning to it and really conveys Alexa's feeling for George.


	8. The Date

James and Lily were sat in the sitting room of Godric's Hollow when Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew through the window. Harry had sent a letter the day before, so it was unexpected that Hedwig be back so soon. But on the envelope it said "_James and Lily Potter". _

When they opened the letter they were shocked by what was inside.

_James and Lily,_

_I don't mean to alarm you but I thought you might want to know that on the train to Hogwarts, Alexa had a vision. When she woke up she was crying. It was worse than the one that had happed in the holidays. I managed to calm her, but I thought you might want to know that it had happened. I am unaware if she has written to you herself so if you already know, I am sorry for repeating what you already know._

_Sorry for bothering you_

_Fred G Weasley_

"Well thank Merlin he told us or we wouldn't know at all." Lily said, looking at James who seemed to be in shock.

"She didn't tell me. It's the first time it's happened outside of home. I wasn't there." He said.

"James, look at me. You won't always be there and you knew the time would come when she had one at school."

"I know, but I didn't think it would actually happen."

~o~

Alexa, Fred and George were at the lake, talking of the next prank which would be played. Alexa was in Fred's arms feeling safer than she had in a long time, but a few things were playing on her mind. How does she tell James, what should she do about George and Lizzie's plan and how is she going to go through would it.

"So, when shall we do it?" Alexa inquired.

"How's tomorrow?" George asked an evil glint in his eyes.

"Perfect." The three cried and then burst into laughter of all speaking at the same time.

"Al, can you get off so I can go to the loo?" Fred asked.

"Sure." When they had lost Fred in the distance Alexa turned to George. "I know what you're planning."

"I'm not planning anything. Oh how are we going to get the prank done?"

"Like this." Alexa said morphing into a Slytherin looking girl. Alexa had inherited something only rare Blacks get, she was a Metamorphus. Her, like her cousin Nymphadora had both inheretid this gift, but unlike her cousin Alexa didn't brag about it.

"Woah, you got the same thing as your cousin."

"Yup." She said smirking and going back to herself. "Only a few people know, like family and close friends."

"Ahh."

~o~

Alexa and Fred were at the Room of Requirment, On a small date. It was their first. They were both in casual clothes and Alexa was wearing a little make-up and had morphed her hair to be wavy. They were sitting on a sofa, hands in each other's without a care in the world.

"I told George about being able to morph." She said smiling

"How'd he take it?"

"I think I scared him a little." She giggled.

"I can guess. What did you do?"

"I morphed to look like I had spattergroit."

"I bet he freaked."

"It was funny."

Alexa leaned into Fred and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I don't want this moment to end Fred." She said looking up at him.

"Me neither Al, me neither." He said before the pair kissed and just sat there peacefully.

A/N: Sorry the layout is different, I wrote this during a lunch break at school, thanks guys


	9. NOT FUNNY!

Alexa was sat in the Griffindor common room when her best girl friend came up to her. Molly Jones had long blonde hair down to her waist and silver blue eyes. Molly was very pretty and was loved by most of the boys in her year.

"Hey Molls." Alexa said with a smile.

"Alright Lex?" She replied.

"Yeah I'm good, but y'know what about you?"

"Yeah, wish people would stop staring at me." She joked.

"You've been saying that since first year Mol."

"I know." She smiled. "Lucky sod, you got the most handsome guy in our year."

"You could always have his brother." Alexa said solemnly.

"But y'know, Fred's the kinder twin. George is all sports, sports, sports."

"That's right. But that's what makes George, George." They both laughed.

"Fancy coming down by the lake?"

"I don't know, I've got a bit of home-"

"Fred'll be there." She said cutting her off.

"Let's go." Molly laughed at her antics and followed her to the lake.

~o~

"Ali!" Fred cried, watching his girlfriend running towards him.

"Heyo." She said crashing into him.

"Slow down Mr Hare. Slow and steady wins the race." Molly cried panting next to a tree.

"Muggle story." Alexa said, noticing Fred's confusion.

"Oh." He said.

"Lexi, your going swimming." George cried walking up to her.

"No, George, I really don't want to."

"I wasn't asking you." He said picking her up.

"George NO!" She screamed as he threw her in the lake.

Laughter erupted from the onlookers as Alexa surfaced.

"George Weasley, you complete IDIOT!" she cried before running up to the castle in tears, causing more laughter.

"You've done it this time George." Fred said, before running after her.

~o~

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." She muttered under her breath. She was sat in the astronomy tower looking out over the lake. Watching her friends laugh at George. Oh how she hated him. She would make him pay.

"Lex. Are you okay?" Fred asked her, walking into the room.

"No. I'm so embarrassed. I thought he was my friend." She said, tears in her eyes.

"He thinks he's being funny, and you know George, he's always making jokes."

"That one wasn't funny." She said sternly.

"I know, you need to go back to the tower and dry off. It's quite cold out."

"I know. I'll head back there now." She said walking towards the door, before being caught in a hug by Fred.

"It'll be okay Lex, don't you worry."

_**Another filler, I hadn't planned to upload another until I finished George's plan taking place. I'm only writing because my friends have annoyed me and I just want to KILL them. George is currently my friends and Alexa is r be me. Sorry for the rant. Next chapter WILL be the plan.**_


	10. WOAH! George's Plan

_Yes I know it's been,_

_Such a long time since we've just been friends_

_And not soldiers on the front line of a war_

_That we were born into but we have to do this together_

_DON'T LEAVE ME!_

_~ Ministry of Magic – Don't leave :)_

**CHAPTER 9**

Alexa and Fred were sat at the black lake, it was the end of March and the pair had been inseparable since the start of term. Fred was making sure she hadn't gone back to cutting again, and true to her word she hadn't cut in ages. What she was doing was drawing butterflies on her wrist each time she wanted to. If she cut the butterflies died. This was working so well that Fred stopped checking so often, but he still kept an eye on her.

The Easter holidays were coming up and Alexa had started to draw more butterflies than ever nervous of what she knew was to happen sooner or later. From her elbow down was hundreds of tiny butterflies, but she never pulled up her sleeves so Fred was oblivious as ever. As the days counted down Alexa began scratching her arm, and Fred had picked up on it.

"Lex?" he called, "Alexa?"

"Huh?" she said coming out of her day dream.

"What happened to drawing butterflies? Why are you scramming?" He said taking her arm.

"I ran out of space." She said looking down.

"Lex," He said, bringing her into his embrace. "What's wrong, eh?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated." She said, beginning to cry.

"Do you want to go see Remus?" He said as she nodded her head.

"Will you wait for me outside the room?"

"Of course I will silly." He said kissing her on her head.

~o~

When they got to the room where Remus was stationed, Alexa began to panic. She sunk down to the floor and began to violently shake. Fred got down on his knees, down to her level, and tried to see what was wrong with her. She wasn't screaming, so it wasn't a vision. He looked at her and saw she was crying silently. He knocked Remus' door and pulled her to her feet. When she was upright she flung herself into Fred's arms.

When Remus opened the door and saw his god-daughter in tears, he nodded his head at Fred and took Alexa by the hand and brought her into his office. Fred went to lean against the wall when Alexa said "Can he come in to?"

"Sure." Remus said, wanting to calm her as much as possible.

Fred walked in silently behind the two and took a seat in the corner. He watched, in awe, how Remus was able to calm her quickly and managed to get her to speak freely. He saw how she relaxed and looked happier than she had in weeks when she was talking to him. That's family for you, he thought. James and Remus had this thing how even at her lowest they would make Alexa smile and laugh, a happier person overall.

"You okay sweetie?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah I'm feeling better. I just-" She started.

"Ali. Can I see your arm please. Just to check if you've been cutting."

"Sure." she said taking off her cloak revealing her butterfly covered arm.

"Oh my." Remus gasped. "Al-" he was stopped when Alexa went in a trance and began to speak with a raspy voice.

"The one who they trusted most will betray them, and a spawn will be produced.

She will turn inside and not trust anyone, she will become lost in her own fear.

He will never be told whome is the betrayer until three years later.

He will go mad and not believe it is too late." She then collapsed.

"Fred go get Professor Dumbledore. But send Madame Pomfrey here first." Remus said to Fred who ran from the office at top speed. "Come on Alexa, you got so much left to go on. You can't die or I'll forget our times during our last year. Come on Alexa. You can live. You can do this."

(A/N Was gonna leave it here, but nahh.)

~two hours later~

Alexa was laying on a bed, she didn't know where. She was keeping her eyes closed, her head hurt and she could hear people talking around her. What had happened? Last she could remember she was in Remus' office and he saw all the butterflies. What else had happened?

"It'll be okay Remus. I promise." said a voice which Alexa immediately recognised as Lily's.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have checked to see if she had been cutting." Remus replied.

"You were just doing your job mate. You had to check." James said.

"But you don't understand, I'm to involved in her life to be her councillor. I might as well quit." Remus said solemnly.

"Please don't." Alexa said quietly.

They all turned to look at the girl. She was laying there with her eyes barely open, staring at Remus.

She was as white as a ghost, if it weren't for her brown hair she would blend into the sheets. Instinctively Remus took her hand and used his thumb to rub her hand.

"Please don't quit. I need you." She said a little more loudly.

"But It's my fault your here." He said looking down.

"Remus John Lupin. It is not, I repeat not your fault. It could have happened at any time, you remember what Robin was like. It'd happen at ridiculous times. That's why she was stopped from playing quidditch you fool." Lily said quite fiercely. Remus looked very sheepish causing Alexa to laugh, and her laugh being very contagious everyone else joined in.

~o~

A week had gone by and Alexa had finally been let out of the hospital wing. By the time she had been let out the Easter holidays had begun. She was walking down the halls toward the astronomy tower, where Fred had sent her a note telling her to meet her there. When she reached the staircase she began to climb the winding staircase to the sky. When she finally reached the top, she was slightly out of breath. She left a moment to compose herself before entering the room. When she walked in she saw Fred looking out the window with his back to her, thinking to surprise him, she closed the door silently and crept towards him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." she said with a smile.

"Why don't you guess?" _George _said turning around.

"You! You! You sent the note." she stammered out.

"Of course I sent the note. You wouldn't have come if you knew it was me." He said stepping forward.

"Well I'm going now," She said turning around.

"No you're not. You're staying right here." He snarled, grabbing her wrists.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Come on Ali. You know it's the right thing to do." he said taunting her.

"The right thing? I thought you were my friend." She whispered back.

"I am. I'm doing what's best for you. Don't you understand that?" He said, taking a tight grip on her arms.

"What I understand it that your jealous of Fred."

"Why would I be jealous of him? He should be jealous of me?" He said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Because he has ME. And you will never have me. Even if your the last man on earth, I would never go to you." She said collecting herself, finding that small amount of courage inside her.

"Willingly."

"What did you say?"

"Willingly. You'll never come to me willingly. So I guess you leave me with no choice." And with that he ripped her shirt down the middle and pulled it off her.

She let out a small scream as he touched her breasts. She tried to remove herself from his grasp, but he pushed her up against a wall and ripped off her skirt. She began to silently cry. He pushed her down to the floor, holding her hands above her head.

"Open my jeans." he said menacingly.

"Then let go of my hands." she managed to cry out.

"I'm not silly. Here I'll start you off." he undid his button. "Now unzip my pants." She shook her head. "I said unzip my pants." he said hitting her. She unwillingly did what he said. "Now pull down my pants." She went to move back. "Pull. Down. My. Pants."

She let out a sob. "Please stop it George. I'm sorry. Let me go."

"I can't do that." He said before shoving her face onto his groin. "Now you are going to pleasure me." She did as he said as she knew there was no escape. When he came he didn't let her stop, he held her there choking while he did.

He pulled her up, pushed her against the wall and began to rape her. She cried the whole time before he decided he was happy with the results. He kissed her and whispered into her ear. "It's our little secret." and then left. When she heard the footsteps die down she cried and cried to her hearts contempt.

~o~

About an hour later, Alexa's sobs had died down but the tears still fell. When she heard the door open she hid her face. Jess walked in and recognised her friend instantly. She walked up to her and wrapped her coat around her and tried to soothe her. She looked over the bannister and saw Remus at the bottom of the staircase.

"HELP! HELP! REMUS, HELP ME!" she cried.

Remus looked up and saw Jessica and started to climb the staircase.

"HURRY. IT'S ALEXA!" Jess cried and Remus began to sprint up the stairs. When he reached the top and saw his God-daughter he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, and carried her to the hospital wing.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pompfrey gave her a night gown and put her into a bed nearest the end and began to run some tests.

"Lex, what happened?" Remus asked sitting next to her.

"George he- he-" she broke down in fresh tears. Remus brought her into a hug understanding what she meant completely.

_**A/N: WOO I finished it. I wanted to get everything in one chapter so yeah, here's the very long chapter :)**_


	11. I'm Pregnant

_**Don't want to see you go;**_

_**But it's not forever, not forever!**_

_**Even if it was you know;**_

_**That I would never let it get me down!**_

'_**Cause you're the part of me;**_

_**That makes me better, wherever I go!**_

_**So I will try not to cry;**_

_**No one needs to say goodbye!**_

_**~Day's of Summer - AVPM~**_

_**Chapter 10**_

It had been about a week since the 'Incident', as they were calling it, and only Fred, George, James, Lily, Remus and Alexa knew what had happened, although only George, Remus and Alexa knew who had done it. Alexa didn't want anyone knowing and they respected her wishes.

Alexa was walking towards the Great Hall to meet Fred and George. Alexa tried not to show what had happened between her and George so Fred would not become suspicious. Alexa was thinking about what had just happened. _This can't be happening, _she told herself. But it could. Because it was.

~FLASHBACK~

Alexa was sat on a hospital bed with her fingers crossed, waiting to find out the results. Madame Pomfrey had sent for her saying the results were back. Alexa saw the healer coming towards her.

"Everything is fine Alexa, but there is one thing." she said before lowering her voice. "I'm sorry dear, but it seems you are pregnant."

Alexa nodded her head, tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to call-" Alexa shook her head and walked out of the hospital wing.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

Fred Weasley was sat at the Gryffindor table with his brother, George, when Alexa walked arrived at the Great Hall. She stood in the doorway for a moment, scanned the hall, until she saw the brilliant red hair of Fred and George Weasley. She walked towards them, sat next to Fred and put her head on the table.

"You okay Lex?" Fred asked. She shook her head. "What's up?"

She sat up and looked at Fred. "I'm pregnant." she said before crying into his chest.

Fred wrapped his arms around the girl and let her cry. He kissed her head, stood her up and removed her from the hall, taking her to the room of requirement. When they got there, there was a bed, of which Fred layed her on and, grabbing a chair, sat next to the bed and watched her fall asleep. Once she was asleep, Fred realised she would be in discomfort when she awoke, so he owled Remus and explained what had happened, leaving out the part that she was pregnant, and told him where he could find them.

~o~

Remus was sat in his office, looking at a scrapbook full of pictures from his time at Hogwarts. When James walked in, he looked at his friend sadly.

"You shouldn't torture yourself." he said. "She's kill you if she was here."

"I know, I just miss her, that's all." Remus said, closing the book.

"We all do, Lily was terrible when she found out that she'd died."

"She's not dead!" Remus said indignantly.

"Remus-"

"No James, she's alive. I know it."

At that moment an owl came flying through the window. Remus took the letter from the owl and it flew away. He opened the letter and quickly read it.

"What's it say?" James asked.

"It's Alexa. You coming?" Remus replied, leaving the room, leaving James to catch up.

~o~

Fred was watching Alexa sleep peacefully when Remus walked in, James on tow. He motioned to the sleeping girl and the pair nodded their heads. Fred went to leave when James grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Explain." James said.

"I was at the Great Hall with George eating my lunch when Alexa walked in, and she looked upset. I asked her if she was okay and she started crying. So I brought her here." Fred said.

"Did you find out why she was upset?"

"No." Fred said looking down.

"Fred." James warned.

"It's not for me to say."

"Fred, you need to tell me." James said.

"She's-" but Fred was cut off with a piercing scream.

Alexa was sat upright on the bed, eyes wide open, screaming at the top of her lungs. James ran over and held her. She stopped screaming and began to cry. He tried to soothe her, but nothing was working. When she could cry no more she leaned back into James' arms. Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Fred.

"Did you tell them?" She asked worried.

Fred shook his head. "It's not for me to tell them."

"I'm so sorry Jamie." She said, almost in tears again.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said burring her head in his chest.

"That's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's that asshole who hurt you's fault." Remus said before walking out of the room.

"Uncle Moony. Don't" But it was too late. He had gone after George and there was no way of stopping him.

~o~

Remus went to Professor McGonagals classroom. He knocked on the door, waited for a response, and entered.

"Could I speak to you for a moment Professor?" he asked. She nodded he head and followed him out.

"I assume this has something to due with the fact two of my students are missing?" She said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, they are in the room of requirement. I was wondering if I could take Mr Weasley for the remainder of the lesson?"

"Yes you may. Oh and Remus, you've done brilliantly since Robin died." she said with a smile.

A few moments later George was stood in Remus' office. Remus's office was small in size, but large in what it contained. There was a desk and three chairs. A filing cabinate in the corner and a cloak stand in the other. On the desk were four photo frames, in one picture was a younger Remus with James, Sirius and Robin all smiling and waving. Another was Remus with a five year old Alexa pulling faces at the camera. One was James and Lily's wedding and the final one was a younger Remus with a girl, Alexa James.

"Do you know why you're here?" Remus asked.

"No sir." George replied.

"Well Mr Weasley, my god-daughter is pregnant thanks to you. Yes I know it was you."

"Sir in all due respect, it isn't rape if she enjoyed it." George smirked.

"Excuse me? You are lucky I haven't told Professor Dumbledore it was you. If I was you I'd be very careful."

"Yes sir."

"Now get to your next lesson." Remus said dismissing him.

~o~

Alexa was still in the room of requirement when Remus got back.

"Fred, you need to get back to lessons now." Remus said.

"Yes sir. I'll see you later Lex." he said before leaving.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Alexa asked.

"I didn't do anything illeagle. I just spoke to him, that's all." Remus said reassuring her.

"Wait. He knows who did it.?" James asked.

"Jamie, please. I aint telling you because you'll go kill him. That's why I was on edge when Moony was gone." she explained.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Lex, I think you need a week away from here. A week at home until you feel safe, yeah?" Remus suggested.

"Would I be allowed?" she asked.

"Let's go speak to Dumbledore then." James said.

~o~

Once Alexa had seen Dumbledore, who had allowed her the week off, Alexa went to pack a few essentials. On her way back to the tower she bumped into George and Lizzie. Alexa's breath hitched as George grabbed her arm.

"Get off me." she hissed. Lizzie laughed.

"Oh, how sweet. You told your god-father, how come George hasn't been expelled yet then?" Lizzie taunted.

"Neither of you are worth it. Now if you'll excuse me." She said yanking her arm back.

"Oh, I don't think so. Grab her George."

"Liz, stop. Leave her alone. We're taking this a bit far don't you think?" he said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake George. I'll do it then." Lizzie said stepping towards her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alexa screamed running down the hall way. She as running for her life. She was scared of what would happen if she was caught. She ran to Remus' office to hide.

When she got there, she didn't think to knock, she just went in to find her uncle and god-father arguing over whether she was dead or not.

"Remus. You need to let her go. Alexa died years ago. Stop kidding yourself." James said.

"I'm not dead." Alexa cried tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, it's not you. It's someone we used to know at school." Remus said, taking her hand. "I thought you were going to get your things."

"I was, but I ran into Lizzie and she was chasing me, she's going to kill me."

"Don't be silly. Come on, I'll take you to the tower and the you meet me and James here after dinner." Alexa nodded her head, as Remus lead her to the tower.

~o~

Alexa as sat in the Great Hall with Fred, George and Harry. It was dinner so the hall as packed with pupils from all year groups and houses.

"I'll be leaving after dinner, so don't get into any more trouble Har." Aexa smiled.

"What kind of trouble Al?" Harry smirked back.

"Right let's see. No fighting trolls, no midnight duels and most definitely; don't get yourself killed." Alexa added making the group laugh.

When dinner ended Fred walked Alexa to Remus' office. The stood outside for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Fred took her hands in his.

"Take care of yourself yeah?"

"I promise." she replied with a smile.

"Remember there's two of you to look after now."

"You don't have to bring up the baby with me if you don't want to." She said.

"But I want to. I love you Lex." he said eyes twinkling.

"I love you too." she returned. He pulled her in for a kiss, it was short but sweet.

"Be safe."

"I will. See you in a week." she said entering the room.

Alexa entered the room with a small backpack of essentials. She walked up to her uncle and god-father and was embraced in a hug from Remus.

"It's not going to be the same without you here."

"It's only a week Uncle Moony."

"Come on Lex, Lily's made chocolate cake." James said.

"Comming. Love you Uncle Moony." She said giving Remus a hug before flooing to her home.

A/N: I know, I re-uploaded it so it was longer. Next chapter is Aexa's week at home XD


End file.
